


T is for Tequila

by ThatDayDreamer



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, Multi, Short Story, Steven Ogg - Freeform, Tequila, Tumblr, challenge, motherpsyduck, reader POV, the walking dead - Freeform, the walking dead season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDayDreamer/pseuds/ThatDayDreamer
Summary: This is a reader pov story set in the TWD season 7 universe, starring the beautiful Simon and a little bit of Negan. Mostly Simon(hope that’s ok!)Chapter 1 Preview:"You’ve been doing this for a while; stealing alcohol from Negan. You felt such a thrill the first time; you couldn’t only do it once. You have to have some way of coping with being trapped here at the Sanctuary.You’ve been here from when the whole world went crazy. You were a different person then. You were unsure and terrified about the new world much like everyone else, so you made the decision of joining the Saviors. You thought it was the smart choice but it was also one that would haunt you for the rest of your existence."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is what I've been working on for the past weeks, sorry there hasn't been an update for House Guest! I WILL get around to it! Sorry, thanks for being so patient. I wrote a bit of the next chapter and left it cos I wasn't happy with it and got distracted with this. Sorry, this is another Steven Ogg fanfic though!
> 
> This short story was a challenge set by the user: _simons-thirst-squad_ on tumblr. Follow me if you like, I'm _motherpsyduck_ on tumblr :)  
>  The challenge was called "the ABC’s of Simon". The purpose of the challenge: "I think our favourite right hand man needs more love and appreciation. This challenge is open to fic writers and fan artists".
> 
> It involved us requesting a letter from a list of 26 the user provided (with help from tumblr user: _daintyunicorn_ ) and we had until April 30th 2017 to write a fic however long/short, or draw some art that _simons-thirst-squad_ would reblog onto their blog for everyone to enjoy.  
>  Some of the rules were Simon must be featured as the main character & the work can be smut, fluff, angst, anything as long as it relates to the letter prompt.
> 
> I chose the letter T for Tequila (hence the title) and THUS MY FANFIC WAS BORN
> 
> hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> (I posted it like I did on my tumblr for the aesthetic reasons. I liked the gifs I chose and stuff so I thought I'd include them here too! Thanks for reading!)  
> [gif credit: rightful owner/creator]  
> ~

**Chapter 1**

You’ve been doing this for a while; stealing alcohol from Negan. You felt such a thrill the first time; you couldn’t only do it once. You have to have some way of coping with being trapped here at the Sanctuary.

You’ve been here from when the whole world went crazy. You were a different person then. You were unsure and terrified about the new world much like everyone else, so you made the decision of joining the Saviors. You thought it was the smart choice but it was also one that would haunt you for the rest of your existence.

You’ve been a member of the Saviors for little over three years now. You’re surviving. You know what the Saviors do. You’ve witnessed it a couple times when you’ve been on the runs to take half of everything some poor unlucky community had gathered in fear of Negan. You didn’t feel sorry for them anymore. You didn’t feel anything. You just wanted to get on with it and leave. The previous version of yourself, your pre-apocalyptic self wouldn’t recognise you today. You’ve learnt to handle yourself against most people and walkers. You had to. You reckon that’s why Negan kept you around for this long. He knew you didn’t take any crap from anyone at the Sanctuary, including him.

You rebel often by talking back to Negan, Simon, Dwight and anyone else who thinks they’re superior to you, but ultimately give into Negan after a while because you don’t want to push him too far and end up with a scorching metal iron to your face. Negan has come close to raising a hand to you before now because of the way you mouth off. When he stops himself his excuse is he enjoys your “Couldn’t give a rat’s crusty-fucking-ass attitude.” He also has admitted to admiring your guts and wit, amongst other things. You don’t take yourself too seriously but are willing to stand up for yourself and others to an extent. You think that’s why Negan’s taken quite the liking to you.

In Negan’s twisted way of keeping you second guessing him, he hasn’t killed you yet but instead a couple of months ago he placed you in a scavenging team. You scavenge with your party as often as you can. It gives you the chance to leave the Sanctuary and taste the smallest bit of freedom you crave.

To keep the boss man sweet, whilst scavenging you occasionally find things you think Negan will like; more often than not he approves of the items you return to him. It’s the same every time after scavenging; you’re taken to Negan, then he searches your bag thoroughly as he knows what you’re like by now. You’ve snuck a gun and bullets back to your room after a run before. The boss personally rifles through your rucksack every time you return. He doesn’t trust the words that leave your lips when you say you’ve given him everything you found whilst you were gone.

On one of the days once he’s satisfied that nothing is lurking in your bag, he gives you a grin and hugs you for longer than what’s considered comfortable. You stiffen your body into the embrace and pat him awkwardly on the back then Negan pulls away to hold your shoulders. You can see it in the way he looks at you he knows you can’t stand him, but it just eggs him on more. He then dips his head so his face is close and stares into your eyes.

“Thank you Y/N! Now I know you know, but I need to hear it again… Who _are_ you?” Negan’s arrogance made you grind your teeth. His gravelly voice made a faint echo in his large living room. He’s holding onto you close to the door that you can’t wait to leave out of. A couple of his wives were also present; two were standing by the small bar drinking straight vodka from glasses and two sat on the black leather couches off to your right. In your peripheral vision you saw Simon, Negan’s right hand man, standing tall beside you. You felt Negan squeeze harshly at the tops of your arms as a sign of impatience for an answer. You clenched your jaw and glared back into his face.

“I’m Negan.” You replied in a flat tone. Negan’s black-leather-gloved hands run down your forearms to your hands. Feeling him stroke your arms gave you a chill down your spine. Negan held your hands gently and smiled at the floor. Your heart was racing at the uncertainty but then your focus was on the searing pain as Negan crushed your fingers together in his grip. Your yelps of pain were drowned out from his soft shushing noises. As you quietened down and dug your front teeth in your bottom lip, tears formed in your eyes. You listened to every syllable as you bowed your head to the man in front of you.

“Less of the stink eye next time baby.” Negan ordered with a dark tone. You nodded frantically. When a tear spilled out of your eye and ran down your cheek, his large hands threw yours away from him. You rub your tear away then massage your throbbing fingers trying to soothe the pain. Negan stood up straight then poked his dimpled cheek with his long, gloved finger and pulled a menacing smile up with his mouth. You sighed not wanting to and stepped forward to peck his bristled cheek. Once again, Negan made you do what he wanted. You’re aware this is an intimidation tactic. You just hate that you have to go along with it. A small, deep chuckle escaped from Negan’s throat then he shooed you away. Simon who didn’t leave your side, led you out of Negan’s room and escorted you to your room.

You hated being handled by anyone and being pushed around by Negan’s men. You couldn’t do much about the shoving when you were followed back from speaking with Negan. You aren’t as strong as some of Negan’s men, like Simon for example. That guy is huge. When you were introduced your first thought was: _it would probably only take one punch and he’d probably kill me_. You expected him to be like Negan’s other henchmen; pushing your shoulder every now and then from behind to keep you in line, but you soon noticed that Simon had never once been forceful with you. His presence alone was intimidating so you’d regularly walk back in silence. You preferred when Simon would walk with you. You wish you could think of something interesting to initiate a conversation that would last more than a few seconds and not have you fumbling your words when you’d hear him speak.

You aren’t very physically strong but you are people smart. You’ve noticed you’ve picked up the knack of manipulating people; sometimes for the right reasons and sometimes for the wrong, it all depends on who’s asking. Before the world went to shit you were interested in Psychology and studied the subject for a couple years. It ended up teaching you a lot about human behaviour.

You got to know Simon a little better whilst on runs together. You thought it was cute when he’d try his hardest to make light of the situation whilst guiding you from your meetings with Negan. He was making an effort for you to warm to him. You began to see his less intimidating side, sort of. Simon is far more intelligent than the majority of the Saviors, but he could also have a laugh and joke around. Some of the Saviors are so serious all the time. You just didn’t fully trust Simon; you would regularly misjudge his reaction to certain situations. That annoyed you. You couldn’t read him easily. It made him fascinating.

Your listening and observation skills were put to good use. After about two years of having no choice about being a Savior, Negan assigned you as the camp counsellor in a sense. You were hesitant to accept his offer at first, as you knew there had to be a catch. Negan simply said whilst raising his palms to you “No catch sweetheart. It’ll keep you out of fucking trouble and I want you to be useful that’s all.” _That’s all? Yeah right._ You soon came to realise he wasn’t doing this out of the kindness of his heart, but instead for his own benefit so you’d feel like you had a purpose at the Sanctuary and guilty if you ever left your responsibilities and tried to escape. Mind games in other words. That’s what being a Savior was. You stuck with it regardless as it distracted you and kept Negan off your scent. You’re poorly qualified for the role of course but no one knew or had any proof of the matter. As long as you acted as though you knew what you were talking about and used a few long psychological words now and then from the old days, you could fool anyone.

You did your rounds; visiting anyone who wanted to talk. It was a small amount of people as most of the folks at the Sanctuary didn’t trust you’d keep details from their sessions a secret because they knew that eventually you’d have to tell Negan when he ordered you to do so. The small amount who did want to talk just stuck to the basics of what worried them about dealing with the world the way it is, whether it be critical life skills or having to deal with walkers. You were there to give your support and lie to them. You found yourself repeating the words “it’s ok, everyone feels like this. This is how the world works now” etc.

You were made to visit Negan’s wives on occasion. You were there to listen so his wives could tell you what was bothering them or what worries they had. You were under strict oath to not give them any advice Negan wouldn’t. When Simon gave you these instructions on your first visit, you just scoffed softly which made him arch one of his eyebrows; confused you found what he said funny. You enjoyed the effect of interacting with Simon had on you. Speaking to Simon made your heart beat a bit faster.

Guards outside Negan’s room reminded you on countless occasions before entering that you are not to get too involved with his wives’ problems. You are there for them to vent. You will not give advice; you will be there for the sole purpose to listen and for them to get things off their chest, and nothing else. It was drummed into your head so frequently that you could recite it word for word when his minions spoke it.

You had an inkling that the recently amped up security was due to one of the wives confessing to Negan about you and Sherry’s hidden friendship and planning of something. You didn’t know which one spilled the beans but you thought you could trust them. You were hurt.

Whilst Sherry was at the Sanctuary you two were very close. She told you her whole life story about her and Dwight and her deal with Negan. It made you sympathise and have a little more patience with Dwight. You’d leave notes for each other instead of actually speaking in person in risk of getting caught. Burning the notes after reading them was agreed upon too. When Negan or anyone else was present you and Sherry acted as though you two hated the guts of one another. In reality it was quite the opposite. You admired her selflessness and bravery. When she told you she was planning to escape, you wished her all the luck in the world. The last thing you said to her before she escaped was “We’ll see each other again soon.” Some part of you really hoped you would. You stopped yourself leaving with Sherry; you had to use all of your will to do so because god knows you yearn for the freedom, but you didn’t want to jeopardise her chance of a better life outside the walls so you decided against leaving the same time.

After listening to Negan’s wives, you would reward yourself with a glass of alcohol he had on offer. Of course no one was aware of this treat but you couldn’t resist. Good alcohol was a luxury and only the best was saved for Negan.  Sometimes when you felt extra courageous you’d try and steal a full bottle of something alcoholic in your messenger bag. You never had enough time to do so and instead opt for the small airplane bottles of liquor that mysteriously made their way into your rucksack after your visits.

You leave one of the wives’ rooms after a brief visit and her bedroom door clicks closed behind you. It leads out to the main room where you have your meetings with Negan. You’re about to leave but as you pass the drinks cabinet, a bottle of tequila with a yellow plastic sombrero on the screw lid caught your eye. The liquid twinkled from the light that poured in from the window at the end of the room. The large room was empty and the air was still; waiting for you to make a decision. You jog over to the small bar at the end of the room and squat down behind the drinks cabinet. You hear blood pumping harshly in your ears as your hands quietly slide the bottle of tequila into your messenger bag draped over your shoulder. It sags as it rests on the floor whilst you’re squatting.

You stand and can feel the weight of the bottle as it hung suspended in the bag. The door knob rattles then the door swings open. You positioned the strap comfortably and turn to make your way toward the door. The pit of your stomach turns when you see Simon leaning on the doorframe. The bicep he chose to hold his weight on is perfectly outlined by the material of his shirt. The tanned skin on his forearms is visible as he’s rolled the long sleeves of his shirt up to the crook of his thick hairy arms. Your eyes become very wide out of fear of being caught and at the attractive sight before you. You feel your pulse in your throat.

“You finished Doc?” Good, he didn’t see you stealing the bottle of tequila.

“Yeah.” You reply uncomfortably. You watch Simon’s beautiful brown eyes try and detect the reason of your awkward vibe. After scanning Negan’s living room and finding nothing out of the ordinary, he turns back to you.

“Good. Let’s go.” Simon smiles a toothy grin and his moustache turns up with his mouth. He waits for you to exit with his thumbs resting in his belt loops. You’re uncertain of his demeanour, something’s off. When he stands aside to give you space as you’re walking out the doorway, you twist your neck to glance at him. He just raises his eyebrows at you and hangs his muscular arm out in front of you. “Lead the way Y/N.” Simon takes his usual position and follows close behind you.

It’s an unsettling walk back to your room with Simon. The glugs and sloshing noises the bottle of tequila is making when you move or adjust the bag on your shoulder gives you heart palpitations. _Can Simon hear it too?_ Your footsteps on the tiled floor seem louder than usual and Simon’s whistle echoes in the hallway.

“What do you carry around in that bag of yours anyway?” Simon’s low voice booms in the corridor as well as his heavy work boots, and belt buckle jingling as he marches behind you.

You keep your head forward. “Not much. Some bottled water maybe a pen and paper so I can write notes or follow up questions for my clients.”

“Ooh _Clients_. Aren’t we posh?” Simon mimics you. A small air of silence lingers before he speaks again. “… seems a bit heavier than a bottle of water and a pen n’paper…”

“It’s a big bottle of water.” You lie through your teeth keeping your eyes fixed firmly on the wall in front of you before turning the corner.

“Thirsty girl are ya?”

“… Yeah.” You reply uneasily. You focus on the stillness for a couple seconds. Simon’s boots make a light stomping noise as he walks. You adjust the strip of material hanging from your shoulder as a way of doing anything with your hands and distracting yourself from the tenseness of the situation. Simon takes this as a sign you’re struggling to carry the bag. You’re uncertain around Simon at the best of times, why was he being so weird? Why are you more aware of what you do or say around him?

“It’s heavy huh? Jam packed full of notes and stuff?” Simon watches for your reaction.

“No-it’s-fine. I’m fine.” You rest your palm on the top of the bag as you walk. Simon’s eyes stare at your hand then you can almost feel his eyes burning holes in the back of your skull.

“Suit yourself.” He shrugs his heavy shoulders.

The two of you stop when you reach the door to your room. You’ve walked this route about a hundred times. As you turn the doorknob and go to step inside, a large hand grips your shoulder to turn you around. You feel the heat from Simon’s grasp through your shirt. He reaches his other hand onto the shoulder where the strap from your bag hung. You stare up into his face hoping he can’t read your mind. _He’s smart but not that smart… hopefully._ You notice how much his moustache moves when he speaks.

“Now Y/N. You know you can talk to me about anything. A lot of folks come to you to get things off their chest. You need that too.” Genuine concern was out of character for Simon. You weren’t sure if he was winding you up or not. It made you nervous. _Does he know about the alcohol?_

“Ok…?” You acted like you didn’t know what he was hinting at.

“Do you wanna talk? About _an-y-thing_?” Simon’s speech slowed so you could hear his every word. He hung on every syllable, and watched you intensely, bowing his head slightly making his eyes seem darker and more sinister. You couldn’t or didn’t want to pull away from his gaze. You felt so small in his hold around your arms. His tight shirt strained around his wide shoulders.

“Uh… no. I’m fine.” You swallow and give Simon an uneasy smile whilst staring into his coffee coloured eyes. _He knows I’m lying._ Simon waits for your confession but it’s a long wait and you don’t deliver. His grip on you weakens and his arms swing back to him. He sighs, places his hands on his hips and motions with his head for you to retreat into your room. You nod and disappear into your room shutting your door behind you and quickly locking it.

With your back against your door you inhale deeply to relax your heartbeat then breathe out slowly. After dumping your bag onto the small dining table, the glass from the bottle does a muffled clink when it hits the wood. You make small shushing motions towards the inanimate object and brace yourself for Simon to burst through your door, but there was nothing. You tell yourself you need to calm down and what better way to calm your nerves than with a glass of liquid courage. You grab a short glass cup that was draining by the sink and place it on the dining table next to your bag. Little did you know, Simon was leaning casually on the other side of your door with his ear pressed upon it; listening for the familiar twist sound of a bottle seal breaking and the glug of alcohol being poured.

After tugging your boots off you carefully bring out the bottle of tequila from your bag and prevent it making too much noise. You push your bag to the floor then break the seal of the bottle with a twist of the cap and begin to pour some of the amber liquid into your glass. You sit the bottle down on the table and swirl the glass around. It sloshes against the light coming in through the small window at the top of the wall to your left. Your nose inhales above the rim of the glass making your mouth moisten. You’ve longed for the taste of a good drink. _No turning back now._ You sigh and throw the liquid down your throat. It’s been so long since you’ve had Tequila this strong so it instantly makes you cough when it burns your throat on the way down. Your hand pours another shot but before you can pick up the glass to drink it, you jump; startled at a loud thump from a fist on your door.

“Y/N? You’re gonna wanna open this door. NOW.” You hear Simon’s brash voice on the other side of the wall. You can hear in his tone that he’s not very happy. You suddenly start to panic.

“Just a second!” You frantically try to hide the bottle back in your bag that’s on the floor.

“NOW! BEFORE I KICK IT THE FUCK DOWN!” Simon bellows through the door.

“Alright! Gimme a minute.” You throw the glass cup in the sink not caring if it smashes on impact and scream as your door is being kicked off one of its hinges from the force and strength of Simon’s leg. He’s now standing in your room blocking the doorway so there’s nowhere to run. _Shit._

“I said, **now**.” His eyebrow is arched and his eyes are scary. _Why are you turned on at this moment?_ You glance down and frown at your door that’s hanging on the doorframe and probably won’t shut properly again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s chapter 2 of my contribution to tumblr user: _simons-thirst-squad_ ’s ABC’s of Simon challenge, the chapters are nameless btw  
> I'm _motherpsyduck_ on tumblr if you want to follow me
> 
> thanks for reading!  
> [gif credit: natedrkes.tumblr.com]  
> ~  
> 

**Chapter 2**

 “What the fuck?! Simon you broke my fucking door!” You raise your voice at Simon.

“Where’s the Tequila?” Simon’s question was slow and unnerving.

“… what-” You try your best to play dumb but it didn’t work this time. Simon stops you speaking by only having to raise his index finger. You’re silent.

“-Don’t. All _you_ have to do is listen.” You can feel the tension in the air. You don’t utter another word and just nod. “I hope you’re not trying to hide stuff cos that generally doesn’t go over very well.” Simon advances to you. You back away and brace yourself. “I’ll ask you again. **Where, is, the Tequila?** ” You feel like a naughty little kid. You should be taking this more seriously but can’t with the giddy feeling the strong alcohol is having on your system.

You fight back a smirk when you pick your bag up from the floor and bring out the bottle by its neck. You stretch your arm out to Simon. He studies the contents of the bottle in your hand. He glares at you.

“That, was full.” Simon’s thick finger points at the remainder of the bottle.

“Why didn’t you say you knew I took it before we left his room?” You were unsure what outcome this would bring. Simon raises his brow surprised by your courage to talk back to him again. After taking the bottle from your hands he sighs and beings to tut.

“Y/N, what’s Negan going to say when he finds out you stole his Tequila?” Simon shakes his head pretending to be disappointed.

“He has plenty of bottles. He probably won’t even notice.” You shrug trying to mask your nervousness.

“He **will** notice. It upsets him when people take advantage.” Simon waits for you to add something else. You don’t. You want to spit back at him how unfair Negan is and how he takes advantage of people all the time, but you don’t say anything. You take Simon’s words as an implied threat. He doesn’t speak again either. His arm simply pulls out one of your dining chairs to sit himself down. You watch as the bottle of Tequila returns to the table. Simon strums his fingers along the table waiting for something.

“What?” You ask puzzled.

“You expect me to drink straight from the bottle? I have some manners Y/N.”

“You want a glass?”

“Please.” Simon leans back in the chair to wait. He watches you stretching up to the cabinets on your tip toes to find a glass. You’re searching the cupboards thoroughly as you’ve only ever needed and used one. You never usually need more than one glass as you rarely have guests in your room. Once you find another cup you blow into it trying to remove the dust then decide to swill it under the tap water. You hand Simon the clean glass cup.

“There.” You fold your arms suspicious of him.

“Thank you Y/N.” You watched as Simon pour a glass of the smooth amber liquid. You felt sick with apprehension. _Shouldn’t he be dragging me back to Negan right now? Shouting his mouth off about how I should respect our fearless leader?_ You had to break the silence.

“We can make a deal.” You plead pathetically as you sit the opposite side of the table. You’re somewhat friendly with Simon but assume where his true loyalties lie; with Negan. Simon’s eyes are on you when you finally speak. He leaves your words in the air for a moment as he calmly knocks back his glass of Tequila. Your fingernails scratch at the seat beneath you waiting for his answer.

“That’s right we can.” Simon coughs. “Whoo! That’s good shit!” He pours himself another shot and picks up the glass. Simon leans on his elbows across the table to you.

“I need to alleviate some… boredom.” Simon sighs and groans when he stretches his long arms over the table to you. You instantly frown at the insinuation.

“Excuse me?!” You ask sternly not wanting to give away that you’ve definitely thought about ways to alleviate boredom with Simon. You notice his large upper arms pushing out from underneath his clothing.

“Oh, what? Not like that, not yet anyway.” Simon gulps down his second shot of tequila.

“Not yet?” You ask annoyed.

Simon brings a finger to his lips and shushes you then one of his hands reaches around to his jean pocket on his backside. You watch him slide out a worn and faded packet of cards. His palm slams them hard on the table. You looked down at them curiously when he pulls his hand away. You wear an unimpressed expression on your face as your eyes are locked back onto Simon’s.

“Cards? You want to play card games?” You ask watching his pupils dilating.

“Not just any ol’ card games my dear! How about we play some strip Blackjack? Winner gets to have a drink and watch the loser… take off their clothes.” Simon flashes an evil toothy grin and stares intensely at you. You gnaw your bottom lip to suppress a smirk from him. You make him wait a few more seconds while he slides the cards out of the packet. You haven’t even agreed to this yet but your pulse has already sky rocketed from the excitement. Simon begins shuffling the deck with his talented hands. The techniques he uses are impressive. Your throat goes dry and you swallow some saliva. You stare at the liquid in the tall bottle itching to relieve your parched throat. Then you inhale and reply.

“If I do this, you’ll forget about me stealing the tequila from Negan? Negan doesn’t have to know?” You can’t believe you’re even entertaining the idea of what’s about to happen.

“Lips. Sealed.” You stared at his tongue as he mouthed the words, then back to his hazel eyes. _Has he always had eyelashes like that?_ Your heart began beating faster as you consider the offer.

“What about my door?” You stall your final answer. Simon twists his torso in his chair to the doorway. You notice his muscular stomach beneath his shirt.

“What about it?” Simon shrugs as he turns back to you to continue shuffling the cards.

“If we’re gonna do this Simon, I would like a bit of privacy.” You wait for Simon to reply and watch as he begins to stand.

“You’re stalling.” Simon points at you playfully and his moustache curls upward with his smile. He leaves the pile of cards on the table and walks to your door. The force of Simon’s beefy leg caused it to be hanging on for life on its last hinge of the doorframe. His bulky arms are on both sides of the door as he starts to move it in a way that would block the entrance of your room. You watch his back tense and relax as he holds the weight and positions the door in the archway to block the view into the room. Your cheeks begin to burn as you can make out what his clothing was hiding all along. Simon grunts and strains, then the door simply closes and it clicks as it shuts in place.  He dusts off his hands and you watch his hips as he struts with accomplishment to return to the chair opposite you.

“Thanks for fixing my door that you broke.” You tease.

“Anytime.” Simon exhales with a devilish smirk that makes your lungs hitch your breath. You watch his large hand slide his empty glass in front of you. “You have to catch up, I’ve already had two.” Simon tips some of the strong alcohol from the bottle and into the glass. His chocolatey eyes watch your every move as you swallow the honey coloured liquid. You clear your throat as it stings the inside of your neck.

“There, now it’s fair.” Your voice is horse to contain the need to cough. You place your glass back onto the table in front of you.

“Who’s dealin’?” Simon finishes up shuffling the deck of cards in his hands.

“Pass me the cards. I want to shuffle them too.” You say with your hand reaching over the table at Simon. He reluctantly places the deck in your hands.

“What? You don’t trust me?” Simon says teasing you with an arched brow. You almost feel a jolt of electricity when his finger tips touch your skin.

“Nope.” You pop the p with a small smile while your focus is on the cards. Your slightly shaky hands shuffle the deck and you’re careful not to spill them. Then you tidy up the deck and place them neatly in the middle of the table between Simon and yourself.

“Go on. You deal.” Simon is leaning over the table on his thick forearms to get closer to your personal space. Due to his size, he’s taking up most of your small dining table. You soak up the excitement glowing in his eyes. Without a word you deal two cards each and face them downwards. The deck is then placed back in the middle. Simon slides his cards towards his chest and inspects his hand. You see his tongue poke the inside of his bottom lip. Before he makes eye contact with you you’re examining your hand. _Great! Two of diamonds and a nine of spades._ You don’t give anything away on your face and notice Simon’s eyelids close slightly to try and focus on some indication of what kind of hand of cards you’re holding.

“What’ll it be Si? Hit or stand?” You ask confidently.

“Hit me.” Simon growls. The way Simon spoke so low made your stomach do a flip. The cards he held looked so small in his big hands. You carefully remove a card from the top of the pile and slide it face down on the table to Simon. He reaches for it and adds it to his hand. You watch his dark eyes peek over his cards. You also reach for a card to place it with your other cards in your hand. Your new card is another nine; giving you a grand total of twenty. Simon notices the slight triumph in your expression. “Hit or stand?” He asks with a half smile.

“I’ll stand.” You reply smugly. “What about you?”

“I’ll stand too.” Simon says as he stretches back into the chair.

“Okay then. Fold.” You reveal your cards to Simon thinking you’re the winner until Simon arches his thick brow again and arranges his cards out in front of you; he had an ace of hearts, a queen of hearts and a ten of clubs, therefore equalling to twenty one. _That son of a bitch!_ You feel the blood rushing to your face, filling up your cheeks.

“I guess that means I’m the winner.” Simon arrogantly pours himself a glass of tequila. “Now, the question is, will it be the shirt? Or the pants? It’s completely up to you Y/N.” Simon licks his lips and you feel your heart banging against your ribcage as you try to decide. You set your mind on your pants so you can at least hide your legs under the table. You stand and undo your belt. Simon sips at his drink as he watches closely with wide eyes. You unbutton your jeans and pull the zip down slowly. You bend over and shimmy yourself out of the pants. Simon can see straight down your cleavage for a moment before you kick your jeans away on the floor. You feel a chill on your legs as you stand up straight then return to your seat.

Simon is delighted with your crimson cheeks and sits in silence as you gather the cards and shuffle the deck without looking up at him. You slide him the cards after you’re done.

“You can deal this time.” You order trying to avoid eye contact with Simon. You know that if you look up at him your won’t be able to stop smiling. It’s taking all of your might not to jump his bones right at this very moment.

“Sure thing.” Simon purrs as he begins to reshuffle the deck. “Nice knickers by the way.”

“Thanks.” You respond honestly as Simon deals you your hand then his own. The deck of cards returns to centre of the players. You look at your cards; a jack of spades and a four of hearts. You lean backwards in your seat and cross your bare legs to try and keep them warm. You bite your lip deciding whether to take another card.

“Ooh but will she risk it? You seem a tad cold Y/N. I know a few ways we could warm you up.” Simon flirts from behind his hand. You shake your head and make a small laugh. You’re battling with yourself on whether sleeping with Simon would be a good decision. You never wanted to get involved with anyone who was so close in command to Negan.

“I’m fine, just focus on the game will you? Hit me.” You knew you wouldn’t be able to wipe away the grin from your mouth. Your head was light from the atmosphere and probably the strong alcohol; it was intoxicating. You wanted more. Simon lifts a card from the deck and slides it to you. Without breaking eye contact with him, you lift it from the table and add it to your hand. You eventually glance at it; a seven of clubs. You calculate your cards again in case you miscounted. You didn’t; you have twenty one exactly. You lift your head and raise your eyebrows at Simon hoping you didn’t give away anything from your face this time. Simon glances at you then back down at his cards and picks up another to add to his hand, then another. Simon inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. The uncertainty was unbearable.

“Fold?” Simon asks finally.

“Yep.” You reply and display your cards. You count Simon’s. He has a two of clubs, a three of clubs an eight of hearts and a king of spades. Simon’s cards add up to twenty three. You’re elated. “Bust!” You laugh. “Too bad Simon.” You say mockingly.

You pour a shot of the fragrant tequila and bring the glass to your lips. You stop as Simon begins to unbutton his shirt. You stare over the rim of your glass as he reaches the bottom button and whips his shirt off his shoulders, exposing his rippling torso. Simon takes a breath in to fully show off his size. Your jaw hangs slightly as you take in his physique. _Damn! The apocalypse has been very kind to you Sir!_ As your eyes trail down the hair on pectorals you notice a few small scars scattered over his torso. _I wander how he got those…_ You were trying very hard to restrain yourself from caressing his bare skin.

 _“_ Hey, eyes up here.” Simon breaks the trance he had over you. You blink and quickly gulp down your shot to begin another round. You squeeze your thighs together enjoying the sudden increased sensitivity in between your legs.

You win the next round too and begin to feel light headed from the tequila.  You wait eagerly with butterflies in your stomach for Simon to remove his jeans but instead he removes his boots and socks as a way of getting around undressing himself any further. You sigh at his obvious decision to make you wait longer. You hope you don’t lose the next hand.

You had a feeling the universe was siding with Simon as you lost the next game. But instead of removing your shirt, you remove your bra from underneath it and never actually exposing your chest to Simon like he was anticipating. Whilst still seated, you pull your bra out from under your shirt and hold it with a pinch above the ground to the side of you. You see Simon’s Adams apple bob as he swallows hard and watches your lacy bra fall to the floor. It isn’t enough to wet his throat so he washes it down with his winning shot of alcohol. Simon notices your nipples harden as they poke your t-shirt. He runs his thumb and index finger along his moustache with a sexually frustrated groan. You just give him a defiant glare and moisten your full lips.

The bottle you stole from Negan is nearly empty. Simon is spinning the plastic sombrero that sat on the lid of the bottle on his finger tip. You’ve lost another game which resulted in your removing your knickers whilst still seated. You crossed your legs as soon as you were naked from the waist down and sat on the bottom of your shirt. Simon was itching to pounce over the table to you but composed himself with a few neck stretches and continued the game.

Simon purposely lost the next game of Blackjack. You watched as he stood to undo his belt and jeans and removed his pants. You wanted to run your tongue up and down his beautifully sculpted thighs but your eyes were soon fixated on another part of his body as he stood up straight. Simon was equipped with quite the package. You tried not to stare too long at the large bulge in his navy boxer shorts. You took your time admiring his body; soaking up every inch of his powerful physique. He enjoyed you staring at him and slid down onto his seat once more. A quiet sigh escaped your mouth and your hand threw back another glass of strong alcohol down your gullet.

After witnessing Simon declothed, you quickly lost interest in the game. Once you’d had enough you scattered your cards on the table and stormed to your feet to stand in front of Simon. A long plaid shirt hugged your curves and Simon’s body had only a pair of boxer shorts to keep him warm. He shifted himself in his seat to face away from the table. He threw his cards to the table not caring who won the next round as he was fixated on your shirt that only just covered your area between your legs.

You unbuttoned a couple buttons near your cleavage so your shirt came up over your head and formed a lump on the floor as it fell. Simon was leaning back in his seat as he stares at you in awe, his moustache curling downward with his gaping mouth. You feel his searing hot arms wrap around you to bring you closer to his body to sit you on his lap. With your legs dangling down either side of Simon’s waist, his growl vibrates against the skin on your collar bone. You gasp as he bites then kisses up your neck. Your hips begin to grind on his boxers and you feel him getting harder. His soft lips collide with yours and you feel one of his hands squeeze at your breast. Your fingers rake his hair and you exhale into his mouth. Simon grins widely as he kisses you harder.

“Knock knock Doc!” A voice calls from outside the door followed by a banging. You and Simon stop abruptly. You wished you didn’t recognise that voice. You spring up and grab a sheet from your bed as the door falls away from the entrance. A familiar figure with a barbed wired baseball bat over his right shoulder invites himself into your room. “Woah. I was **not** expecting that! No no, don’t dress yourself on my account honey.” Negan strutted into the room crotch first. You’re panting softly with a frown; annoyed at the interruption. Thankfully you had just enough time to wrap your bed sheet around you like you would a towel to cover yourself. Negan glances at Simon sitting on one of the dining chairs to your left and puts two and two together. Simon wipes his mouth and arches his back so he’s hunched over leaning his arms on his thighs.

“What is it Negan?” You ask annoyed. Negan turns from Simon to look at you whilst you speak.

“I was just about to ask the exact same fucking question.” Negan approaches you slowly. His eyes don’t leave your sight.

“What do you want?!” You’re infuriated.

“Careful.” Negan points Lucille in your direction as a warning. You turn your chin away from the end of his bat and glare at him. Simon sits up defensively and the two of you wait for Negan to continue. “Well, excuse the fuck out of me sweetheart, but I was under the impression you would be alone. You visited one of my wives earlier. Anything I need enlightenin’ on?” Negan lowers his bat and steps close enough you have to look up into his face.

“No.” You say with a flat tone.

“Are you sure doll? Your mind might be a bit hazy and sexed up from whatever freaky stuff went on here. Simon don’t you go taking advantage now.” Negan joked pointing the bat expecting Simon to reply. You spoke instead.

“I’m sure. There’s nothing you need to worry about.” You answer honestly. You just want him out of your room. You’re not comfortable with him being this close to you with only a thin bed sheet hanging off your body. Negan looks to you through the corner of his eye before turning his head completely to face you.

“Because if there was… you know by know that you will tell me, one way or another.” Negan looked down at you and swallowed as he studied your exposed collarbone.

“Yes. I know.” You say in a defeated tone.

“Good girl.” Negan says still staring then nods, runs his tongue over his bottom lip before he turns to leave lazily. You watch him cautiously as he slowly walks through the doorway then turns back with Lucille over his shoulder. “You kids be safe now!” Negan chuckles as he pulls the broken door shut. Once you hear his footsteps and whistling get quieter the further away he walked down the hall, you shut your eyes and hang your head back briefly to inhale a large breath. Simon stands quietly and is behind you to curl his hands around your waist. You open your eyes and place your hands on top of his as he leaves kisses on your shoulder.

“He didn’t even notice the tequila.” You moan as you’re enjoying the sensation Simon’s moustached lips leaves on your skin. Simon holds you in his arms and you sway lightly with him.

“Will you shut up about the fucking Tequila?” Simon laughs and growls into your neck. You’re spun around by your hips so you’re looking up into his face. It isn’t for long as he plants his lips onto yours. One of his large hands reaches up into your hair and the bristles above his upper lip tickle your skin. His hands then peel away the bed sheet from your body while you enjoy his kiss and it falls around you onto the floor. You feel Simon’s rough fingertips trace your bare skin as he runs his hands up from your hips to around your back. He walks you to the side of your bed and he falls on top of you. You feel the weight of the warmth from his boxers poking you.

Simon’s hand snakes down to the space in between your legs making you arch your back when he touches your sensitive area. You make a small moan into his mouth. You feel his moustache curl up with his grin before he pulls away to watch you squirm with gratification.

“You’ve been a bad girl.” Simon purrs. The pleasure you feel in between your legs makes you wetter. Simon speeds up and you can barely get your words out to reply.

“Are you-gonna-t-take your boxes-o-off?” You stutter in between breathy moans as your try to keep your eyes from wondering up into your head. You wondered if Simon’s talented hands were skilful in anything else besides shuffling a deck of cards, now you know.

“Not yet.” Simon hums as he rubs quicker making your thighs jerk uncontrollably. He leans his large body over and you feel his hot breath close to your ear. “You have to be disciplined first.” You make a loud high pitched sigh indicating your body is more than eager for Simon to dominate you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s my final chapter (3/3) of my contribution to tumblr user _simons-thirst-squad_ ’s ABC’s of Simon challenge
> 
> **PREPARE YOUR BUTTS FOR SOME SMUTS**
> 
> I still can't get over how I managed to write 10k words for fun??
> 
> Fun fact: this chapter was supposed to have a different ending. The other ending was gonna tie in with the stuff I wrote about Sherry in chapter 1.  
> [gif credit: rightful owner/creator]  
> ~

**Chapter 3 // END**

Simon’s magic hands quickly make you melt from under him. You feel the familiar build up in your lower stomach from his impressive stamina. You’re close to your release already and dig your nails into his forearm that’s massaging vigorously in between your thighs. Your jaw widens and your hips incline as you violently orgasm from Simon’s touch. You don’t have time to catch your breath as Simon moves you to lie fully spread out on your bed. You see his dark eyes as he pulls your legs up harshly. You fight to keep them bent as he kneels in front of your opening on the bed. You pull your heavy head up to try and see and work out what his next move was. You lock eyes with Simon and see he’s wearing his half smile that makes your heart race.

“We’re just getting started.” Simon declares with wide eyes. You raise your brows for a moment then your head snaps back into your pillows as Simon buries his face into your sensitive opening. You moan loudly as Simon licks and sucks at your area; savouring your taste. You feel the coarse hair from his moustache down there brush up against your clit every so often giving you an added pleasure from his tongue thrusting in and out of your opening. You pull at his hair, and fist your hand to clamp it in your grasp. Simon just lets out an animalistic snarl and gets rougher with his mouth causing you to sigh loudly. He’s getting faster with his tongue over your clit. You feel yourself getting close again. You’re about to ride the well known high when suddenly the pleasure stops. You look down and Simon removes his face from your area. You’re panting whilst wearing a disappointed look on your flushed face.

“Nah, I feel like you’ve learnt your lesson.” Simon cocks an eyebrow and runs his hand down his moustache to wipe at his mischievous grin. He kneels and straightens his spine to look down at you. You watch as his wide shoulders rise and fall from his quick breathing. You decide to play along and add to the submissive role.

“No Simon!” You say in a high pitched tone. “I did something bad!”

“Oh? I guess I’ll have to keep going then.” Simon says with look of dark desire as he’s enjoying the way he’s able to control you in bed. He’s only ever seen you as a stubborn and defiant young woman up until this point. His hungry mouth returns to the space in between your legs and the feeling of ecstasy builds up again.  Simon swaps out his tongue for his long fingers and you scream as he forces them deep inside. You feel as though you’re about to pass out from breathing so hard as Simon’s powerful arm brings his thick fingers in and out of you, getting quicker and quicker.

“Simon…” You breathe his name as he gets rougher. You can hear him grunting as he uses all of his strength to get you off. Your legs spasm; bending and straightening as you reach your pleasure zone.

“WHO DO YOU ANSWER TO?” Simon shouts as he fucks you with his fingers. You feel your head tilt back into the soft pillows as your release is near.

“You! I answer to… SIMON!” You release onto his index and middle finger and cry out his name as you orgasm again with far more intensity. You’re jolting on the bed beneath him as you leak your juices. One last moan escapes your throat as you tug at the bed sheets. _God! This guy is good._ Your head is swimming and you feel weightless as you let the feeling wash over every part of your naked, sweaty body. Simon slides his fingers out of your hole and you flinch from the sensitivity as he pulls them out completely. You watch his chiselled body in a pleasurable haze as he gets off the bed. Simon slides himself out of his remaining article of clothing and you finally can see the size of his rock-hard cock. You gulp at his length wondering if you can even manage to take that much of him. He finally speaks and your eyes dart up to his face.

“Show me how sorry you are.” Simon’s gaze never left you when you struggled to lift yourself up and crawled over to him. You’re kneeling on the bed in front of Simon and look down at his stiffness. It’s thick and long and pulsating. You duck your head to lower your face closer to his area. You wet your throbbing lips as he pushed himself carefully into you; completely filling your mouth. You looked up at him with your mouth full and he waits breathlessly for you to begin. You took in what you could of Simon’s penis slowly without choking and dragged your soft, red lips down his shaft. You could hear him straining and grunting as you reached his tip and did circles with your tongue.

You feel Simon’s large hand claw the back of your head for you to take more of him. His penis touches the back of your throat and you gag slightly. Then he begins to thrust in and out you. You let him use your mouth. You keep eye contact with Simon and watch every pleasurable expression his handsome face is able to contort. Your lips begin to feel numb from the rapid movement and just when you think Simon is about to release in your mouth he pulls himself out of you with a low gasp.

“Turn around. On your knees.” Simon orders. You wipe your mouth and quickly rotate yourself. Simon spanks your bottom and you cry out from the mixture of pain and pleasure. “Mmmh… señorita, you’re in need of a good spanking huh?” Hearing him say something in Spanish and so fluently made you even wetter. Simon smacks your behind a few more times, swapping each cheek he’s slapping.  Your groans get breathier as he leaves less and less time in between the spanking. You wait for your skin to sting when he stops but are distracted by Simon’s penis teasing you at your entrance. You feel him behind you stroking his tip on your opening. You anticipate the penetration as your gaze is now straight in front of you. You exhale a high moan with your jaw hanging low when he slides into you with ease. You hear him grunt as he pulls out and starts to thrust.

Simon’s thick girth is stretching your walls as he pushes in and out of you. He inches more and more of himself up inside you to get you used to his length. He’s gripping at the red flesh of your buttocks as he gets faster with his thrusting. You hear him groaning when he hits his crotch harshly against your behind which only makes your head spin more.

Simon’s getting quicker and deeper as you’re opening up more. You reach your hand down to massage your clit and a moan is pushed out of your every time Simon collides with you. He notices your fingers and it makes him do an accomplished smirk then he fucks you harder and faster.

“Next-t-time-you want to-g-get buzzed, come to my-room darling.” You hear Simon stutter behind you. His voice was like honey when he wasn’t turned on and you couldn’t believe how good it sounded as he had his dick inside you. You couldn’t muster a reply very quickly as your brain was distracted. “SPEAK WHEN SPOKEN TO!” Simon boomed. You weren’t sure if he was serious or just in the moment, either way it turned you on.

“Yeah-sure… I-will…Simon.” You breathe in between the spaces of your whines. You feel the longing in the lower part of your stomach begin to creep in and begging you to be released. Your arms that held you upright began to wobble as you held on for as long as you could; relishing in that feeling of sexual bliss. You grasp at the bed sheets under your hands as you release again. You muster up a silent orgasm and feel yourself throbbing around his length as your energy drains from you. Simon places his palms on your chest whilst still inside you to help you up to him. You straighten and kneel upright with your back against his firm, hairy chest. You tilt your head back onto his shoulder and his moustache tickles your exposed neck as sucks at your skin.

“We’re not finished yet Y/N.” You hear his velvety voice ring in your ear. You’ve synchronised your breaths with his and feel his hard upper body rise up into your shoulder blades. _How could we not possibly be done? The stamina of this guy is insane!_ Simon slips out of you and he lets you fall onto the bed again but turns you on your back. Simon climbs on top of you slowly and your thighs instinctively part for him. You see him lean on his thick, powerful arms either side of you. You pull him down for a short kiss then make a strained expression on your reddened face when Simon pulled away. He’s guiding his penis to your opening again and without warning, he pushes into you.

You hear a gruff voice above you as moans spill out of his mouth. He’s jolting in an out of you fast and rough with his strong grip getting harder on both your shoulders. You feel his nails dig deep into your skin. You imitate his actions and run your nails up his back then hold him close. Your body is tired but your voice box continues to work beautifully; gushing out moans of pleasure. The headboard from your bed bangs again and again against the wall. Your hips flinch as Simon presses his thumb onto your clit. _I can’t take much more of this!_ Simon’s fingertip remains on your clit as he grinds his hips into you. You tell yourself you can’t possibly be able to arrive at another climax but to your pleasant and pleasurable surprise you do. _This guy is like some kind of god._

After a few more deep thrusts; he pulls out and pumps his cum onto your lower stomach. You watch his blushed, tanned face as he breathes out with his moustached mouth ajar. _Jesus, those eyes. Just that bowed, lustful look would get me going again._ You push yourself up with the small amount of remaining strength you could muster in your arms and pull his head down with your hand. His lips crash into yours and you both squeeze your eyes shut as you share a long, passionate kiss. Simon slips his tongue into your mouth and pleases yours. After you pull away slowly Simon smiles warmly down at you. He’s gazing down at you for a while making you worry if you had something on your face. Once Simon catches some of his breath he rolls off you and lies beside you. Both your increased heartbeats quieten down and you’re able to breathe normally again. You reach for your bedside table and open the drawer for a box of tissues to clean your stomach. Simon brings one of his chunky arms up above his head to relax. He sighs with accomplishment. After scooping his seed off your skin, you roll the tissue into a ball and toss it off the bed. All you do is stare at the gorgeous gentleman that lay naked beside you. The light from the sunset is beaming in from your small window and illuminating Simon’s body; perfectly outlining every muscle on his torso. _My god, he is beautiful._

“So much for a game of cards eh?” Simon laughs and looks over to you. You noticed a slight Canadian twinge in his voice. You watch as he grabs your hand by the side of him and intertwines his fingers in yours. You look up at his face lovingly and he brings your hand he held in his, to his mouth and gave it a small kiss.

“Don’t worry you love birds!” Negan’s raspy voice shouts through the small gap in the door causing the both of you to jump out of your skin. Simon’s hand is flung down from fright and hits the mattress with yours. “I’ll get the door nice and fixed for next time! Get some fucking rest you two! WHOOH-WHEE, shit that was hot!” You hear his boots clomp and the noise of Lucille being dragged along on the other side of the wall. You hear his stupid whistling half way down the hall before your brain can think of a witty comeback or an aggressive threat. That creep must have opened the door at some point during all this and none of you noticed a thing! _Please tell me it wasn’t the whole time?!_

Simon looks over to you with a smirk as if he’s about to explode with laughter still cradling your hand. You just stare at him in horror. Negan had front row tickets for the whole show. You feel like you want to sink into the bed and never return to the surface. Simon sees you’re embarrassed and gives your hand a slight squeeze. It doesn’t help. You leave Simon’s warm, grasp to reach behind your head and smash one of your cushions into your face to hide your burning face. You’re mortified. Simon slides the bed sheet up to cover both your bodies. He makes sure you’re covered from your chest down and just listens and bites his lip to hold back sniggers as you groan with humiliation into the pillow.


End file.
